wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Oko proroka/XIV
Dostał ja się za Bożą pomocą szczęśliwie do Mezembrii, czyli Nesembra, całą prawie drogę przebywszy pieszo, bo przysiąść się już przez to samo trudno było, że samych konnych spotykałem, a kiedy wóz, to bawołami zaprzężony i tak pomału jadący, że nie warto siadać, choćby mi i pozwolono. Nałożyłem niemało drogi, bom nie szedł najkrótszą, jako iż ta przez górskie przesmyki wiedzie, a ja bez przewodnika nie byłbym trafił; szedłem tedy na Karnabad, a choć stąd do Mezembrii tylko dziesięć mil liczą, trzy doby wędrowałem, bo i droga bardzo kamienista i stroma była, i spieka taka straszliwa, żem z sił opadał. Mezembria jest dosyć nikczemne miasto, choć jak mi powiadano, niegdyś bardzo wspaniałe i bogate być miało, i ośmdziesiąt kościołów w nim było, ale pod Turkiem zniszczało... Niedaleko od miasta są duże dąbrowy, a same miasto całe bielutkie i na białej skalistej wyspie, która w morzu siedzi, a kiedym już do niego dochodził, tak było oblane gorącym słonkiem, że patrzeć nie można było na mury, bo oczy od tego białego blasku jakby ślepły. Jest to miasto dokoła morzem oblane i gdyby nie tama, miejscami ledwie na dobre strzelenie łuku szeroka, która je z lądem łączy, toby do niego tylko czółnem lub statkiem dostać się można. Nie myślałem, gdzie gospodą stanę, jeno spieszyłem do przystani, a tam przyszedłszy, usiadłem sobie na samym brzegu, rozglądając się dokoła, czy onych wojennych galer tureckich nie obaczę. Była moc statków i łodzi koło brzegu, ale same małe, rybackie, co jeno wzdłuż brzegów morskich żeglują, a na wielkie morze się nie puszczają. Kupiłem sobie chleba, sera, winogradu i innych owoców, które tam są nad podziw smaczne i tanie, a podjadłszy, zacząłem się oglądać, czy onego Jowana gdzie nie poznam, ale że to było samo południe, tedy ludzi prawie że nie było, bo kto mógł, przed tym upałem nieznośnym pod dach się chronił. Znalazłszy trochę cienia, ległem dla odpoczynku, głowę sparłszy na mój węzełek, w którym nie miałem nic prócz lwowskiego ubrania, ubogiej bielizny i owego pistoletu, który mi Woroba dał na drogę. Po południu wyszedłem znowu na sam brzeg w przystani i patrzyłem na dalekie morze, wielkie, straszne, nieskończone, żem przy tej niezmierzonej wielkości sam w sobie gdzieś zaniknął i samego siebie nie czuł, robaczek mały, jakby mnie już nie było na świecie pod tym gorejącym od słońca niebem, co gdzieś na sinym końcu, jakby na samym brzegu wszelakiego Bożego stworzenia, zapadało w wodę, i jakobym się cały rozprysnął w szumie i w pianie wód i przepadł gdzieś w tym huku zielonych bałwanów, co wyglądały, jakoby ta wszystka woda kipiała i jakoby jakieś szklane góry tańcowały, aż w końcu tak mi było, jakby tylko sama dusza ze mnie została i żeglowała smutna po morzu. Na morzu były tylko same małe statki i łodzie, jakby kto na wodę garść łupinek orzechowych rzucił, a każda z nich jakby się już, już topiła, to się zapadała całkiem we wodzie, to się na wierzch znowu podbijała, że zdało się, iż woda tak nią poigra chwilę, a zaraz połknie; w dalekości, wśród smug ciemniejszych, bielały żagle, takie małe, jak listki lipowe, a nieruchome, jakby na miejscu stały w spokoju i cichości, a morze pod nimi z martwego szkła było. Ale powoli, powoli żagielki te rosły pod okiem, choć zawsze niby stały na miejscu, a i to, co się małą łodzią zdało, zaczęło się zwiększać, zwiększać, żeś nie wiedział, jak i kiedy, aż nareście poznałeś, że to płyną ku przystani okręty, duże jakby wysokie domy albo kościoły z wieżami. Były dwa takie ogromne okręty, a domyśliłem się zaraz, że to sułtańskie galery. Kiedy się już tak zbliżyły, że można było lepiej je widzieć, wyglądały, jakby nie płynęły, tylko nad samą wodą w powietrzu na dużych skrzydłach się unosiły, a skrzydła te zdały się być zrobione z okrutnie długich piór i to się podnosiły nad morze, to spadały i maczały się w wodzie, a za każdym takim machnięciem tych potężnych skrzydlisk biała pienista skiba zostawała na morzu, jakbyś je pługiem orał. Jak się już dobrze zbliżyły do przystani, widzę, że to są okrutne gmachy z trzema masztami i z żaglami na nich z białego płótna, dwa maszty niskie, a trzeci, środkowy, nad podziw ludzki wysoki, że ani wiedzieć, gdzie takie gonne drzewo rosnąć może, aby z niego taki maszt zrobić — jakoż powiadano mi poźniej, że to tak z dwóch drzew jest zesztukowane. Na przodzie okrętu widać armaty, jak wylotami patrzą niby dużymi czarnymi oczyma, a na pokładzie ruszają się ludzie, a wyglądają jak chrabąszcze. Zawinęły te dwie galery do przystani, ale zapuściły kotwice tak daleko od brzegu, żem się im samym wprawdzie dobrze mógł przyglądać, ale twarzy ludzkich dojrzeć było trudno. Owo to, co mi się skrzydłami z daleka zdawało, to były wiosła wielce długie, poza boki okrętu sterczące, a było ich po 27 z każdej strony, a każde takie wiosło miało trzech wioślarzy, którzy nim poruszali, każda trójka w jednym rzędzie, a wszystkie dziewięć, jedna za drugą, wzdłuż okrętu. Długości miały te galery pewnie jakich dwadzieścia sążni, ale wąskie były, bo zaledwie na cztery sążni mogły mieć całej szerokości. Nie mogłem oderwać oczu od tych galer, a serce mi mocno bić jęło, jak gdyby mi powiadało, że na jednej z nich jest i mój ojciec. Ale daremnie wytężałem oczy; twarzy rozpoznać nie było można; widziałem tylko, jak się tam zaczęło roić, i słyszałem tylko krzyki i nawoływania, bo spuszczano z tej galery małe czółna. Kusiło mnie do wody skoczyć i podpłynąć, bom się już nie posiadał z niecierpliwości i jakbym od gorączki cały płonął, ale tyle pomiarkowania przecież mi zostało, aby pomyśleć, iżby to szalona rzecz była. Przypomniałem sobie nagle tego Pomaka Jowana, o którym mi Pańko mówił, bom w tym ściśnieniu serca zapomniał był wcale o nim, i począłem rozglądać się dokoła, czy między ludźmi, których się teraz sporo nad przystanią zgromadziło, nie obaczę człowieka, co by tak wyglądał jak mi Pańko powiadał. Niedługo szukać go trzeba było; zaraz go poznałem. Pańko jakby mi go był odmalował, bo widzę człowieka niskiego, chudego, pół z turecka, pół z bułgarska odzianego, z twarzą całą taką zarośniętą i kudłatą, że spod siwiejącej brody i wąsów i ogromnych kosmatych brwi, które się z włosami na głowie cale spływały, nic nie było widać, jeno nos jak dziób krzywy, długi i ostry, i dwoje oczów małych, łyskających, tak że człek ten jak wierutny jastrząb wyglądał. Chwilki na miejscu nie postał, jeno ciągle się kręcił i to z tym, to z owym coś rozmawiał; z każdym sprawę miał, jako nasz Żydek na jarmarku. Idę ku niemu, a on mnie już dostrzegł jako cudzego w tej stronie, bo ciekawie łypnął na mnie oczyma i byłby pewno sam mnie zaczepił, gdybym był pierwszy doń nie przemówił. — Skażcie mi, panie — rzekę do niego z ruska, bo Bułgarowie tak łacniej rozumią aniżeli po polsku — czy te duże statki to galery są? — Galery, cesarskie galery; a wy tu skąd? — Z daleka — odpowiem — z bardzo daleka... — A po co wam tu było, kiedy z daleka? — Szukam tu kogoś... — mówię, ale nie wiem, jak dalej ciągnąć. — Szukacie kogoś? A kogo szukanie? Jowan wszystkich tu zna i Jowana wszyscy znają. Czy to kupiec jest? czy żeglarz, korabnik? Grek może, Włoch może? Jeden z naszych czy z Franków? Do urzędu chcecie może; do którego urzędnika? do kajmakana, do mudira, do muktara, do czorbaszego? Tak mnie zasypał pytaniami, a tak szybko mówił, że słowa jeno leciały, jakby groch z góry sypał, i anim się połapać mógł, co do mnie gada, jako że i bułgarskich słów wiele nie znałem. — Na galery bym te chciał — rzekę nareście i na morze wskazuję. — Na galery? A po co wam na galery? Allach kerim! Na galery! Nie wolno nikomu na galery, bo to sułtańskie, cesarskie statki są, wojenne statki! Nie wolno! — A ja bym przecie chciał, panie Jowan — mówię na to pokornie — i zapłaciłbym za to. — A kogo tam chcecie widzieć; może jakiego hadama? Nie rozumiałem tego słowa, a Jowan zaraz to poznał, bo mówi: — Niewolnika może, takiego, co przy wiośle? — i zaczął rękami machać naśladując, jak się wiosłem robi, a to żebym go łacniej mógł zrozumieć. Powiadam mu tedy, że ojca szukam, który jest w niewoli i na jednej z tych galer ma być przy wiośle, które w Mezembrii przystań mają, kiedy z dalekiego morza wracają. — Allach kerim! Allach kerim! — woła Jowan, wysłuchawszy mojej powieści, bo Turczyni Boga Allachem wołają i zawsze go mają na ustach, kiedy trzeba i nie trzeba. — Chociażeś ty niewierny giaur, ja ciebie już kocham, jakby własnego syna ciebie kocham! Jako takiego młodzieńca nie kochać, co z drugiego końca świata bieży ojca ratować! Allach sam raduje się tobą. Widzisz ja hadżi jestem — mówił dalej, wskazując na zielony turbin, którym miał głowę owiniętą — i żadnemu giaurowi bym nie pomógł, a tobie pomogę! I począł mi obie ręce ściskać, i po twarzy głaskać, i łzy sobie z oczu ucierać, żem już był gotów uwierzyć, że to poczciwa dusza, choć tureckiej wiary, i że Pańko niesprawiedliwie za zdrajcę go miał. — Ja nic od ciebie nie chcę — mówił dalej Jowan — ja bym tobie jeszcze dał, gdybym miał! Ale trzeba starszemu nad tymi galerami dać bakczysz, a taki aga, to wielki pan, on czego bądź nie weźmie, na srebro on nawet nie popatrzy! Wydobyłem z mieszka jeden cekin i chcę mu go dać, a on na to: — To mało, trzeba mu dwa — i łakomym okiem na mieszek spojrzał. Musiałem dać mu i drugi, a on zaraz z wielką skwapliwością pobiegł ku miejscu, gdzie były małe łodzie, które oni kaikami zowią, coś z wioślarzem pogadał po turecku i na mnie kiwa abym szedł. Podjechała łódź do brzegu, wsiedliśmy do niej i popłynęli ku galerom. Zaraz przy pierwszej Jowan zaczął wołać, a na to wołanie jego wyszedł jakiś setny Turek z srogim wejrzeniem, czarny jak Murzyn, z nożami i pistoletami za pasem i przy szerokiej krzywej szabli. Gadali z sobą, czegom ja nie rozumiał, a tymczasem patrzyłem na galerę i na tych nieszczęsnych niewolników, co przy wiosłach byli. Każdy z nich po biodra był goły i każdy łańcuchem do okrętu przykuty, a siedzieli, biedaczkowie, milczący i każdy z spuszczaną głową przed siebie patrzył, owo jak bydlę umęczone, kiedy mu odetchnąć po pracy pozwolą i bat nad nim nie świszczy. Jedni z nich mieli głowy cale ogolone, a to byli złoczyńcy, co ich za zbrodnie na galery do wiosła skazano na całe życie, inni tylko ostrzyżone, a to byli jeńcy chrześcijańscy. Ojca mojego między nimi nie było, alem ja widział jeden tylko bok galery, a po drugim boku było drugież tyle wioślarzy, których z tej strony widać nie było. Pozwolił nam nareście ten starszy Turek wejść na galerę i podpłynęliśmy tak blisko, że się nasze czółno aż o ścianę okrętu oparło, a wtedy spuszczono nam drabinkę, aby się po niej dostać na sam pokład. Kiedy tak lezę po tej drabince i patrzę do góry przed siebie, obaczę na środku wysoki pomost, a na tym pomoście jakiś człowiek z dużą brodą, w nędznej, podartej odzieży, z siekierą ciesielską coś przyciosuje i naprawia. Kiedym już był na ostatnim szczeblu drabiny, człowiek ten, któregom dotąd tylko z boku mógł widzieć, obrócił się naraz całą twarzą do mnie. Jenom krzyknął i omal z drabiny do morza nie spadłem! Mocny Boże, to był mój ojciec! Skoczyłem z drabinki na pokład okrętu, a chociaż czułem, że Jowan, który za mną z tyłu szedł, pochwycił mnie za kabat i zatrzymać chciał, rzuciłem się jak strzała na pomost ku ojcu, a chwytając go za kolana począłem wołać z płaczem: — Ojcze! Ojcze! Ojciec mój jeno drgnął i siekiera mu z rąk wypadła, a potem stanął niemy i jakby skamieniały. Wpatrzył się we mnie dużymi oczyma, które od nagłego zdumienia były jakoby martwe i szklane, ustami ruszał, jakoby coś powiedzieć chciał, a nie mógł; powietrze jeno łykał i ciężko oddychał. Ja mu pocznę ręce całować i wołam: — To ja, Hanusz, to ja, ojcze! Czy ty mnie poznał? Ojcu łzy się puściły z oczu, a te łzy snadź zbudziły go z tego osłupienia, bo mnie ujął oburącz za głowę i szepnął: — Panno święta, cudowna! Panno święta, cudowna! Tyżeś to, Hanusik! Tyżeś to, tutaj... tutaj!... I naraz z wielkim strachem w oczach dodał: — Dziecko nieszczęsne, to i ciebie wzięto! — Nie wzięto mnie, ojcze — wołam — ja tu sam przyszedł! Ja wolny jestem; do ciebie przychodzę i po ciebie! Ale ledwie tych słów domówić mogłem, kiedy mnie ów starszy Turek chwycił za barki i z wielką złością coś krzyknąwszy, na pokład mnie zrzucił. Jowan też zaraz za ramię mnie wziął i za sobą pociągnął. — Chodź, ustępuj, zaraz ustępuj — mówił do mnie — na drugiej galerze jest sam basza, zaraz on i tu będzie; tedy niech Allach broni, żeby nas tu zeszedł! I nim coś rzec mogłem, już mnie na drabinkę popchnął, a ów srogi aga turecki prawie że z mieczem w ręku nastawał, abyśmy uciekali z okrętu, pókiśmy żywi i cali. Wskoczyliśmy do naszej łodzi i szybko dopłynęli do brzegu. Tu ledwiem do siebie wrócił, rzekę raczej do siebie niż do Jowana, który został przy mnie: — Boguż chwała, że mój ojciec nie jest z tych potępieńców, co wiosłami robią, jeno ciesielkę odprawuje! — To właśnie jest nieszczęście — odzywa się Jowan — wielkie nieszczęście! Bo gdyby przy wiośle był, tedyby go za małą sumę uwolnić można było, ale że ciesielskie rzemiosło umie, toby już moc złota za niego żądano, a może by okupu cale nie wzięto, bo takich cieśli okrętowych to sobie nasi bardzo cenią. Przypomniało mi się, co ojciec przez księdza Benignusa przekazywał, że 500 twardych talarów okupu żądają, i mówię: — Boże miłosierny, więc ma mój ojciec śmierci czekać, aż go ona wykupi z tej męki doczesnej! — Allach jest wielki — odpowiada Jowan — ojca wykupić nie można, ale dobrych ludzi przekupić można. Niechaj twój ojciec uciecze. — A jakoż uciecze, kiedy to jest pływająca forteca! Jowan, co mam, to oddam, ale na miłość Bożą, radźcie, co by czynić! — A cóż ty masz i co dać możesz? — Dam dwadzieścia dukatów temu adze, co straż trzyma nad więźniami, a pięć dukatów wam za tę łaskę, co mi wyświadczycie! Jowan niby się namyślał czas jakiś, ale mi się zdało, że tylko udawał, jakoby się namyślał, a potem rzekł: — To ciężko, bardzo ciężko będzie! Z kim innym nawet bym mówić o tym nie chciał, bo to rzecz niebezpieczna i gardłem grozi, ale dla takiego cnotliwego syna, jako ty jesteś, to ja rad zrobię, co w mojej mocy i rozumie będzie. Dawajże te pieniądze. — Jowan — rzekę — pieniądze są jakby u was w kieszeni, alem ja u jednego mądrego kupca w nauce był, a ten kupiec gotowy pieniądz tylko za gotowy towar dawał. — Młodyś, a mądry; niechaj ci Allach pomaga — odpowiada Jowan, bystro spozierając na mnie spod brwi, które jak dwa krzaki wyrastały mu nad oczyma. — Nie masz tu gdzie mieszkać, tedy ja ciebie do mego ubogiego domku zawiodę; siedź tam i czekaj, a nie pokazuj się ani w mieście, ani w przystani, jakoby ciebie już tu nie było, i nikomu nie powiadaj, że z Jowanem masz jakąś sprawę, że Jowana znasz, żeś go kiedy w swoim życiu na żywe oczy widział; nikomu, nikomu, bo zgubisz i mnie, i ojca twojego, i siebie. Ja tymczasem chodzić koło tej rzeczy będę. Nie miałem wiary w tego poturmaka, nie tylko dlatego, że mnie Pańko kazał z nim być bardzo ostrożnym, ale że i sam już zacząłem odgadywać jego chciwość i skrytość, jednakoż ten człek w swojej mocy mnie już miał, a kiedy mi raz ojca pokazał i kiedym się przekonał, że na galerę przystęp ma, to już nie było dla mnie innego sposobu, jak tylko dalej się go trzymać a na baczności się mieć. Poszedłem za nim do jego domu w ciasną uliczkę na końcu miasta, gdzie tylko sami Turcy mieszkali, a on mnie zawiódł do małej izdebki i tu mi czekać kazał, sam zaś zaraz do przystani pobiegł. Nie było go długo, dopiero pod sam wieczór wrócił i zaraz na progu woła: — Allach jest wielki! On się nad twoim ojcem zlitował! Wszystkom sprawił, jako pragniesz. Dzisiaj aga zapomni włożyć ojcu twemu na noc kajdany, jako to zwykle się czyni, a straży nocnej będzie się bardzo chciało spać, a ten rybak, co nas dzisiaj na swojej łodzi przewoził, będzie przypadkiem ryby łowić pod samą galerą, a ojciec twój do tej łodzi skoczy, a łódź podpłynie z nim na pewne oznaczone miejsce, gdzie niedaleko jest wielka dąbrowa, a tam w tej dąbrowie będziesz ty i Jowan z tobą. Allach dobry, Allach wszystko tak zrobi, jako ci teraz mówię! Chociaż ten Jowan bardzo mało wiary u mnie miał i ciągle się jego zdrady lękałem, przecież tak się uradowałem tą wieścią, żem poskoczył ku niemu i ręce mu z wdzięcznością wielką ucałował, bo owo taka już natura ludzka, że temu łacno uwierzy, czego pragnie. A co mi przyjdzie jakie wątpienie do głowy i co zacznę myśleć nad tym, czy też mnie Jowan nie zdradzi haniebnym jakim sposobem, to zaraz staje mi przed oczyma ojciec nieszczęśliwy, wynędzniały, skatowany, śmierci jako wybawienia czekający, i tak mi sobą zasłania cały świat i przed duszą, i przed rozumem, że na ślepo bym szedł i w przepaść bym skakał, byle tam na jej dnie było troszeczkę nadziei, że ojca wybawię. Ogadaliśmy z Jowanem całą rzecz, jako się ma odbyć. Powiadał mi, że wszystko już przygotowane, aga stargowany, rybak ujednany, miejsce na wybrzeżu oznaczone — i abym już spokojny był, i gotów do drogi czekał, a pieniądze miał odliczone, a on w nocy po mnie przyjdzie i kiedy już ojca przy sobie będę miał, tedy mam mu zapłacić, a on za to przez las mnie przewiedzie drogą bezpieczną i potem nas zostawi, a jako już dalej radzić sobie będziemy w ucieczce, to on Panu Bogu i naszej głowie porucza, bo więcej uczynić nie może. Ja też po nim więcej nie żądałem, ufając miłosierdziu Bożemu, że kiedy z ojcem będę już w czystym polu, skryć się jakoś na razie, a potem w góry ujść zdołamy. Jowan znowu poszedł, a jam także wybiegł o zmierzchu na miasto, choć mi tego surowo był bronił, i kupiłem bukłak wina, suszonej ryby, chleba i nieco owoców, aby mieć pożywienie, bo kto wie kędy nas droga poprowadzi i kiedy dobrych ludzi spotkamy, co by nam pomóc chcieli. Kiedym wrócił i odliczył owych ugodzonych 25 dukatów, okazało się, że mi zostanie ledwie trzy i to bez czegoś i że o tym w tak daleką drogę puścić się będzie trzeba. Ale wiedziałem, że bez Boga i wór złota od przygód mnie nie uchroni, a z Bogiem to i o kiju żebraczym zdrowo i bezpiecznie do Polski wrócimy. Noc już zapadała i ciemno się zrobiło, ale Jowan zostawił mi był zapalony kaganiec oliwny w izbie, dobyłem tedy owo Officium, czyli Godzinki do Anioła Stróża, którem zawsze przy sobie miał od onego czasu, kiedym z Podborza w świat wywędrował, i z pobożnym ser— cem czytałem modlitwy. Przyszedł mi potem w pamięć ów medalik z Najśw. Panną Domagaliczowską, która we Lwowie cudami słynie, darowany mi przez Marianeczkę Niewczasównę; zdjąłem go z szyi i całując go, z pokorą westchnąłem do Panny Świętej o Jej pomoc miłościwą w tak ciężkiej chwili, od której i życie mego ojca, i moje własne zależało. Kiedy się tak całą duszą oddaję świętej opiece, zda mi się, jakoby się drzwi od izdebki uchyliły i ktoś cichutko do niej wchodził. Oglądnąłem się i widzę kobietę, ubraną tak, jak się bułgarskie białogłowy ubierają, ale z twarzą tak osłoniętą, że tylko czoło i oczy widać było, a po tym poznać mogłem, że nie była chrześcijanka jeno tureckiej wiary. Podeszła do mnie bliżej i całą twarz odsłoniła, a wtedy ujrzałem, że to była kobieta podeszłego wieku, starsza od mojej matki, a bardzo stroskana i smutna. Popatrzyła na mnie uważnie i palec do ust przyłożyła, nakazując mi milczenie; jam też nic nie mówił czekając, aż sama się odezwie, a ona weźmie mi z rąk ów medalik z wizerunkiem Matki Boskiej i uklęknąwszy pocznie go z wielkim skruszeniem całować a żałośnie wzdychać. — Masz taki drugi? — pyta mnie szeptem. — Nie mam. — A tego nie dasz? — Nie dam, bom ślubował, że się z nim póki żywota mego nie rozłączę. Kobieta pocałowała raz jeszcze medalik, westchnęła ciężko, powstała i oddała mi go do rąk. — Dobrze czynisz, dziecko — rzecze — niech cię Najśw. Bogarodzica ochrania! — A wy chrześcijanka? — pytam. — Jam w sercu moim chrześcijanka i katoliczka, bo ja z Beliny jestem, a tam nie greckiej religii ludzie, ale katolicy zawsze mieszkali. Ja ze sławnej bogumilskiej rodziny pochodzę, ale mój dziad już był katolik i ja się na katoliczkę wychowała. Gwałtem mnie Turczynką zrobili; mój ojciec zabity od Turków; wolał on umrzeć, niż wiary się wyrzec, ale ze mną, małą sierotą, uczynili jako chcieli... Ale o tym dużo by mówić, a jam nie po to przyszła. I oglądnąwszy się ostrożnie dokoła, tak mówi dalej: — Jam jest żona Jowana, a raczej byłam jego żoną, a teraz jako ostatnia podła sługa w domu jego jestem, bo już pewno wiesz, choć z obcej ziemi jesteś, że Turczyni tyle żon brać sobie mogą, ile chcą, a Jowan dwie sobie jeszcze trzyma. Jowan jest moslim, to jest: wiarę Mahometa wyznaje, ale on żadnej wiary w sercu nie ma. Zły to człek, poturmak niegodny, nie wierzaj mu; po tom ja przyszła, aby ci to powiedzieć, bo mi żal ciebie, chłopczyno. — Czy Jowan zdradę mi gotuje? — pytam. — Tak jest, biedny synaczku, gotuje ci zdradę, tobie i ojcu twemu. Ja wiem wszystko; nie z tobą pierwszym on tak robi i nie ty będziesz ostatni, jeśli go Bóg w czas nie pokarze. On ma wspólnictwo z tym agą na galerze; on ci ojca pewno na miejsce przyprowadzi, a potem do lasu z wami pójdzie, niby bezpieczną drogę wam wskazać. A kiedy już w lesie będziecie, to wam powie: «Teraz idźcie dalej w tę a w tę stronę, bezpiecznie na pole wyjdziecie. Bogu was zostawiam». Sam się wróci, a ty ledwie z ojcem kilkaset kroków ubieżysz, aż tu z zasadzki wypadną Turczyni i pojmą was i znowu ojca na galerę wezmą, ale już i ciebie nie puszczą, jeno do śmierci w ciężkiej niewoli trzymać będą... Ledwie tych słów domówiła, kiedy jakiś szelest ją przestraszył; z lękiem spojrzała ku oknu i cofnęła się do drzwi nasłuchując. — Nie zdradź mnie; milcz o tym, com ci rzekła! Jowan zabiłby mnie, gdyby się dowiedział... — rzekła z cicha i znikła za drzwiami. Co pocznę teraz? — spytałem sam siebie. — Klamka zapadła; cofnąć się już nie mogę. Ojca prowadzą i tak na oznaczone miejsce, skoro już Jowan i aga tak się umówili; jeśli ja się nie stawię i pieniędzy tym łotrom nie dam, co ojca czeka? i czy go z zemsty do wioseł nie wezmą jak onych ogolonych potępieńców, co piekło za życia przebywają? Co nas czeka, kiedy pójdę, Bóg wiedzieć raczy, ale że pójść muszę, to mi pewna rzecz była. Nie mam już co rozmyślać, nic ja nie wymyślę. Wydobyłem z węzełka pistolet i ów sztylet, który wziąłem z sobą, uciekając od Foka; opatrzyłem pilnie pistolet, czy nabity, czy podsypany, czy krzoska ostra i dobrze nakręcona. Pistolet był bardzo duży; dziękowałem sobie, żem miał odzież bułgarską, bo w fałdzistych i szerokich szarawarach dobrze go ukryć mogłem. Ledwiem się tak uzbroił, kiedy Jowan wszedł do izby i kazał mi iść za sobą. Noc była jasna, ale niezadługo księżyc miał zejść z nieba. Wyszliśmy z miasta ku stałemu lądowi ową tamą, o której już mówiłem, a kiedyśmy ją minęli, Jowan skręcił na prawo ku brzegom morza i prowadził mnie tak samym brzegiem dobre pół godziny, aż nareszcie stanął i z cicha świsnął. Usłyszeliśmy, jak ktoś takim samym świstem odpowiedział, i w tym kierunku podbiegliśmy może na jedno Zdrowaś Maria. Usłyszeliśmy plusk wiosła i do brzegu przybiła mała łódź rybacka, a z niej wysiadł mój ojciec i jeszcze jakiś człowiek. Chwyciłem ojca za ramię, jakbym się bał, że to mara nie ciało, i że się w ciemnościach rozpłynie, a ów człowiek z turecka ubrany odkrył latarkę, którą miał z sobą przysłoniętą, i robi znak, abym płacił. Miałem już przygotowane cekiny i kładłem mu jeden po drugim na dłoń, a on każdy z nich przy świetle latarki bardzo pilnie oglądał, czy nie obrzezany. Kiedy Turkowi wyliczyłem wszystkie pieniądze, przyszła kolej na Jowana, który chciwie porwał swoich pięć dukatów. Turczyn coś jeszcze szepnął Jowanowi, który na to odpowiedział: peki, peki — to znaczy: dobrze, dobrze — potem wrócił do łodzi i odpływając zawołał: — Joł hair olsun! — Co on mówi? — pytam Jowana. — Dobrej drogi nam życzy — odpowie Jowan — ale teraz bieżmy! Za mną idźcie ciągle, za mną. I ruszył w pole, a z pola do lasu, który był niedaleko morza. My biegli za nim, a ja co chwila chwytałem ojca za ramię i czułem, że biedny trzęsie się na całym ciele. Wyjąłem z zanadrza sztylet i podałem go ojcu, ale mówić mu się bałem, co mam na myśli, aby Jowan przypadkiem nie usłyszał i nie zrozumiał. Mój ojciec milcząc wziął sztylet i jeno dłoń mi przy tym uścisnął, jakby mi znak dać chciał, że rozumie i że gotów będzie na wszystko. Oko proroka 14